


Kira's Lie

by herwhiteknight



Series: Reunited [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, Canon-ish, F/F, Missing Scene, Unspecified Setting, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima awoke at Shay's side with Sarah's name still on her lips. Sarah's name.. and Sarah's blood. But it's all just a nightmare. Because Sarah couldn't be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kira's Lie

_She followed her out through a tunnel. But she wasn't paying attention to who was behind her; only in front. A little girl, in a white dress, a ribbon twirling playfully behind her. “Sarah?!” she shouted after her, but her voice was a muted echo, as if the air around her was a choking force. “Sarah!”_

_But Sarah didn't turn around; she was chasing Kira, Kira, Kira. It was always about Kira. Except when it wasn't. Except when Sarah gave up her daughter's bone marrow. For Cosima._

“You left me!”

_The loud cry startled her, causing her to turn, her view shifting as she found herself lying in Felix's bed, blankets tucked all around her. She turned to her right, and found Sarah beside her, tear tracks staining mascara and thick eyeshadow down her cheeks. But she was smiling. “Look,” she said with a grin, as if unaware of the state of her emotions, “We match.” And she raised her hand to her neck, where a tube threaded out from her jugular._

“You promised you wouldn't leave me!”

_Sarah's mouth hadn't moved, but still she had screamed, and Cosima once again jerked back, thudding onto, and then through, the floor and into blackness. A tough, sharp scraping noise was heard from above, accompanied by Sarah's low growl, “You'll be needing this.” She landed safe in Shay's arms, perspective once again shifting as her oxygen tank came hurtling towards her down the DYAD hallway outside her lab._

_“Shay- !” she gaped, turned to shove her out of the way, landing them both on the bed in Shay's apartment, naked and heaving and choking for breath._

_“You are a wild one, aren't you? As wild as it gets,” Shay smirked as she kissed her way along and up Cosima's arm, peppering kisses across her collarbone, nuzzling her nose into the notch of her sternum._

_“That's not me, that's-”_

“What are you doing?! You're going to die!”

 _“Sarah!” Cosima started, pushing off from Shay, hearing her voice in her ear, her words like velvet against the shell of it. “Sarah? God, I've missed you,” she smiled as she turned, slipping easily into her embrace as they turned and spun around in Felix's loft._ _There wasn't any music. There didn't need to be._

_“We've missed you too,” she breathed, pushing herself into Cosima's hold, sinking and melding into Cosima's body. “So this is what you feel like...”_

_“Where the hell have you been?!” Cosima murmured against Sarah's mane, “You can't leave me ever again, okay?”_

_She felt Sarah's smile against her dreads even as Sarah's fists tightened against her clothing, tugging her even closer. “You know me, Cos,” she whispered as she kissed her forehead, the corner of her jaw. Too intimate. “I'm the wild one.” She placed another kiss beside her lips. Not intimate enough._

_“You can't leave me again,” Cosima breathed against Sarah's lips; she hadn't moved them._

_“_ _I_ _wont,”_ _she grinned again, causing Cosima to shiver. She could_ feel _Sarah. They had stopped dancing, stopped moving, but she could_ feel.

 _“_ _P_ _romise?”_ _Cosima asked as she took Sarah's hand_ _laying innocently on the table between them as they sat in Mrs. S's kitchen now._

_“Promise,” Sarah replied as she gave Cosima's hand a gentle squeeze and produced a bouquet of red tulips from under the table. “You don't need to worry about me,” she said gently as she set the bouquet down between them and turned. And left._

_“Don't trust her,” a little girl's voice said. Cosima turned and saw Kira standing on the stairs behind her in her PJ's, one hand resting on the bannister._

_A_ _scorpion crawled onto_ _the little girl's shoulder then_ _, it_ _s_ _pincers waving high up in the air,_ _as if in triumph._ _“_ _S_ _he's going to die,” it_ _declare_ _d._

_“Sarah?!” Cosima screamed in desperation, whipping around and coming face to face with her, the two of them in the desert once more._

_“You're too late,” Sarah snapped, as blood gargled from her mouth and blossomed from bullet wounds in her torso. “Five days too late.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Way back sometime in season 3, there was a scene where Shay mentions to Cosima that Cosima had been mumbling Sarah's name in her sleep. Someone graciously took to tumblr and screamed into my ask box for me to "FIC THE DREAM REAGAN!!!" 
> 
> So, that's what I've done. And since I was hit with a lovely bolt of inspiration, I decided to include this dream into the same 'verse as another set of ficlets inspired by roughly the same idea.


End file.
